I love you Aoshima - The Promise
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: (Sorry I'm really bad at summaries) Tendo and Aoshima go to the rooftop to look at stars when Aoshima reveals some important news that she overheard. In this short romantic story, We discover how much Tendo really loves Aoshima and what lengths he will go just to keep their relationship strong.


"I love you Aoshima"

We both stood at the hospital roof silently as we watched the stars.

It was pretty windy tonight but as long as we stayed away from the edge we were okay.

Aoshima sat down on the cold concrete surface and took out a clementine which she began to peel quietly.

"I wish I had brought a snack with me" I laughed "I haven't eaten since lunch"

Aoshima took off the last peal and gave it to me.

"Here" she said "You need it more than I do"

"No no! It's okay, It's yours" I smiled.

She gave me a disapproved look then gestured it over to me again.

"Just take it Tendo, your such a bad eater" she laughed.

I decided to just take it in the end, I was really hungry after all.

Aoshima then lay on her back watching the stars glistening amongst the dark and cloudy sky.

I wanted to join her so I quickly are my clementine and lay down next to her.

She then grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"I love you, Tendo" She mumbled.

"I love you too, Aoshima" I replied back.

We lay their silently for a few minutes when Aoshima looked over at me and said "I probably won't be at the hospital much longer. This might even be the last time we do this"

My eyes widened with shock

"What do you mean?" I shot back quickly.

She looked at me blankly and then replied "I overheard Professor Sawai talking in his office one day. There has been a massive budget cut and he's going to have to fire some people"

"B-B-but why would they fire you?" I panicked.

"He said he was only going to keep the ' _highly skilled workers' "_ she said gesturing with her hands "They wouldn't pick me..." She mumbled.

I sat up still holding her hand

"That's crazy talk Aoshima, You are one of the hardest workers that I know. You never slack off unlike some people like Florence and Hochi" I smiled.

"Stop trying to make me feel better Tendo" she snapped "Think about it, He's bound to fire me! I'm always making mistakes!" Aoshima sat up and began to sob with her head in her hands.

I was speechless, how was I meant to react? What was I meant to say? I can't just deny that she makes mistakes.

"Aoshima" I said "We...are only human, we all make mistakes, even Professor Sawai"

She was about to speak but I put my finger over her mouth to stop her.

"If you do...get fired...I will leave with you" I told her promisingly.

She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and then gave me a gleam of happiness.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes, I promise" I said as I put my arm around her.

"We should probably go now, Tendo" She whispered to me.

"Shhh" I said "We still have 5 minutes"

"Well for you maybe but not for me" She laughed.

I smiled as Aoshima got up from the floor.

"I promise Aoshima" I repeated.

Her eyes sparkled under the moonlight sky as she glanced back at me.

Aoshima walked slowly back down to the exit when suddenly, A strong wind blew hard.

Aoshima frantically panicked and tried to get back on her feet but she failed miserably and started to stumble.

"Are you okay!" I yelled running towards her "That was close! You were right near the edge!"

"I think so" she cried as the wind began to blow again.

I leaned in and kissed her, I don't even know why, it just seemed the perfect moment.

As I did, the wind began to blow viciously again and she began to stumble.

As a released her from the kiss, she began to stumble again and tripped over her own feet.

And that's when it happened.

I watched as her body fell backwards and screams of terror arised.

She fell off the rooftop and I watched as she flailed like a fish in desperation but there was nothing I could do...

As she hit the ground, I could tell that she was already unconscious.

A pool of blood began to pour onto the hard surface below and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Was this my fault? I thought to myself.

I felt my eyes begin to sting and water, It's all over I thought.

I screamed with anger and began to cry continuously like a baby.

I hated myself, I couldn't believe what I had just done...I killed Aoshima!

It was an accident, but what if the police didn't see it as that? What if I had to go to prison for murder or assault?

I then remembered...The promise...

* **FLASH BACK** *

 _"We...are only human, we all make mistakes, even Professor Sawai"_

 _"If you do...get fired...I will leave with you"_

 _"I promise"_

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I must do this, I thought hesitantly.

Whatever Aoshima does, I must do, I promised her.

So I stepped closer and closer to the edge.

I could already see at least two people looking over her body by now.

I was so far up though their faces were just blurs.

I could see them looking up at me and gesturing me to get down off the roof.

I didn't listen to them though. My heart was already set.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and whispered to myself "If there is a heaven out there..."

I was then cut off by another strong gust of wind and before I knew it, my feet were practically lifted off the floor as the wind blew me forward.

I had fallen...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, Oh my god, this is so sad *wipes tears from face"**

 **I don't even know how I came up with this idea, well I hope you enjoyed it anyway**!


End file.
